Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method for the imaging apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
A technique to obtain a widescreen image by capturing an image using an anamorphic lens capable of compressing an image of a subject horizontally and enlarging the image horizontally to the original size when reproducing the image, has been conventionally used. In particular, lenses that can convert an image to give an aspect ratio of 2.4:1 called “cinema scope size” are widely used in the movie industry.
As a technique related to processing of an image captured with an anamorphic lens, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-153029 discloses a finder device which makes the subject at the time of image capturing accurately recognizable by restoring the horizontally compressed image and displaying the restored image on the finder.
In addition, as a technique related to processing of an image captured with an optical lens that enlarges the visual field in the height direction of a person, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-266152 discloses a technique for correcting image distortion before face recognition processing.
However, the anamorphic lens is used for compressing and capturing a subject. Therefore, it is difficult to accurately recognize the subject with the finder when the subject image captured through the anamorphic lens is viewed as it is. In addition, it is difficult to accurately perform processing such as recognition-system processing for face recognition, etc., detection-system processing of a subject, evaluation-system processing of exposure and white balance, which are performed to set parameters for imaging control. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-153029, the image displayed on the finder is formed by restoring horizontally-compressed images, but the horizontally compressed image is used in other types of processing. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately perform processing such as recognition-system processing, detection-system processing and evaluation-system processing.
Further, when an image is recorded after the image captured by the anamorphic lens is restored to have the normal aspect ratio in the imaging apparatus, there is a possibility that the performance of aspect conversion of the imaging apparatus may not reach the user's desired level. In particular, problems such as degradation of image quality and deviation of the aspect ratio because of the error of the enlargement ratio due to lens dispersion may occur. Regarding this point, the same problem may be caused in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-266152.